


Take What You Need

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Goku is Hungry (but what's new)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "Take what you need."Two different hungers, met two different ways.





	1. First Try

**Author's Note:**

> I actually filled this prompt twice, because I had two ideas for it, and decided the second idea was so good I couldn't NOT write it.

“Hakkai…” Goku moaned as he flopped down on the ground beside their campfire. Hakkai set his chopsticks aside and turned his attention from his bowl to give Goku a stern look with a stiff smile. 

“Fire safety, Goku. Please be careful near the open flame.”

“Please.” He crawled towards Hakkai, hands rustling in the leaves, head hung low. “There’s gotta be more to eat. I’m _so_ hungry.” 

Hakkai glanced at his bowl, their pitiful rations, then glanced to the shadows of the forest behind them. Gojyo and Sanzo had volunteered to go hunting and scavenging, but until they came back or had any sort of luck at all, there was only so much food to go around. Hakkai had done the math and figured out how to stretch their current supplies to three days between the four of them. However, he could hear Goku’s stomach growling, and couldn’t help but pity him.

He’d never had to scrape and scrounge for meals before they’d left for India, he hadn’t gone hungry for five centuries. He could only hate the sensation of emptiness in the way he understood it. 

Hakkai held his bowl out for Goku. “Here.” He took his chopsticks out of it and set it down next to Goku’s empty bowl. Goku instantly sat up, gaping.

“Wait, but – that’s yours.”

“You seem to need it more.”

“I just wanted you to give me Gojyo’s.” He pointed at Sanzo and Gojyo’s portions, covered in aluminum and tucked in the coals. Hakkai shook his head.

“Those aren’t mine to give. I’m willing to let you have mine.”

Goku bit his lower lip. “But… you shouldn’t go hungry, either.” 

“But that’s my decision.” Hakkai folded his hands. He could feel his own hunger gnawing him a little, but he’d been hungry before, if not for food than for many other things. 

Goku sat up, then sat away, crossing his arms. “I don’t need it, so I won’t take it. You need to eat more than I need seconds.” He managed a brave smile for Hakkai. “Thanks, though. I promise I’ll remember this next time you’re hungry.”

At least Goku had taken something away from this. Hakkai’s next smile was genuine and contented. “Ah, but I’ve always known you’d be there if I needed you.” He took his paltry portion back and settled in, warm by the fire, and waited in hopes that they could both get what they really needed soon.

Namely, an elk to roast.


	2. Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyokumen Koushu has been bereft, and so has Huang.

“… and I’m afraid that’s where we stand.” Hwang folded her clipboard to her chest. Madam Koushu had not turned her attention from gazing through the viewing window at the corpse of Gyuumaoh in the healing tank, and Hwang desperately searched her reflection for emotion. She was equally parts terrified to displease her and humbled just to stand in her majestic presence.

“Unfortunate.” She said the word as if it tasted bad, and it peeled away from her elegant tongue like one might pull a wing from a butterfly. “And that… is all?” Gyokumen Koushu drummed her fingers on her arm, either impatience or disgust. Hwang bit her lip for a second, then reminded herself that Koushu could turn and look at her at any moment, and the last thing she wanted Koushu to see was her at anything less than her very best.

“Yes, madam.” Hwang hugged the clipboard a bit tighter, as if she could strangle better news out of it. “We have stabilized Lord Gyuumaoh, but with Nii AWOL, we don’t dare make another move. Even Wang can’t make heads or tails of some of his schematics.” She shook her head, failing, as she always did, to hide her disgust for her superior. As if it weren’t bad enough that Nii had simply run off in the middle of a project, he’d left Lady Gyokumen bereft both of a “valuable” team member and of the paltry entertainment he provided her in the absence of her lover.

It burned Hwang to see the graceful and beauteous, the sensually powerful creature she called Queen, sunk so low. Koushu merely huffed a sigh of annoyance and despair, and motioned. “Regrettable. It cannot be helped. You are dismissed.”

“Ma’am.” Hwang bowed at the waist, but as she made a motion to turn, she found she couldn’t. She couldn’t turn from her mistress in her time of need. Gyokumen Koushu glanced over her shoulder.

“Is there something else, Professor Hwang?”

“I wish to ask the same of you, your Highness.” Hwang knelt, then put her clipboard aside. “Surely, there must be something more I can do for you? I can do so much for you, my lady, if only you ask it of me.” She bowed her head, prostrating herself against the cold tiles. A thrill ran through her as she heard the click of Gyokumen Koushu’s stilettos against the stone, as her lady approached.

“Do you mean that?” Hwang could see Koushu’s dainty toes. She shivered again at the very idea of her mistress standing so close, the scent of her perfume wafting around her like a veil of intoxicating poison. “And what, precisely, do you mean by that?”

Hwang bowed her head to kiss Koushu’s toes and whispered, “Precisely what I said, mistress. Take what you need from me. I will give it gladly.”

Gyokumen sank low before her to capture her chin in her palm and forced her to meet her eyes, her sharp fingernails pressing into the flesh of her cheeks. “Oh, Professor.” She smirked, a glint of teeth visible between perfect, plump lips in such an elegant curve. “You unfortunate creature, I will make you regret this.” She pulled Hwang forward and claimed her mouth in a kiss, and Hwang braced herself for the glory of giving her Queen what she truly needed, whether or not she knew it.


End file.
